It's Your Fault
by AllysonGems
Summary: Pearl misses Rose and she's at her edge. How far will she go to get back Rose?


**Note: This is a very depressing one shot. You have been warned. Please leave reviews.**

* * *

"Hello Steven." Said Pearl while she was walking out of her room.

"Hey Pearl."Steven called back.

"Ready for your training?" Asked Pearl.

"Of course I'm ready!" Steven jumped up heading towards the warp pad.

"Today is a special training session." Pearl smiled.

Pearl was about to do something she soon would regret. She was going to take Steven to the kindergarten and hurt him. She wanted Rose back and she thought killing Steven was the only way to get her back. She thought about doing this for the past year and today was the day.

"Why is it special?" Steven questioned.

" I'm going to show you some special moves you have never seen mother actually came up with it, she used it during the war." Pearl came up with a quick response.

"Where are we fighting today?" Steven asked Pearl.

"The kindergarten." Pearl said while warping her and Steven to the kindergarten.

"Cool." Steven giggled.

"Alright Steven we need to go down to the far end." Pearl pointed.

"Way out there?" Steven got a little confused.

"We want to be far away from Amethyst's hole, she could get mad at us if we destroy it." Pearl thought of a good excuse.

"Good thinking, Amethyst would be so mad." Steven walked with Pearl to the far end.

"So Steven see that hole right there?"Pearl pointed out a wider hole.

"Yes." Responded Steven.

"I want you to go in there." Pearl gave a little smile.

"Why?"Steven questioned while walking into the wider hole.

"I'm going to lock you in here with some bars, I want to see if you can escape." Pearl laughed a little.

"I get it, in case homeworld comes back right?" Steven laughed while pearl made bars over the hole.

"Exactly Steven." Pearl smirked.

"This looks hard to get out of." Steven looked at the bars.

"Oh Steven." Pearl laughed.

"What's so funny." Steven got a little concerned over Pearl's laugh.

"This." Pearl spawned her sphere from her gem.

"I don 't get it." Steven gets more worried.

"Steven you took away my leader!" Pearl yelled.

"W-what?" Steven backs up.

"I loved her and you and your father took her away!" tears form in Pearl's eyes.

"Okay Pearl you can stop pretending now, I feel un -comfortable ." Steven says hitting the wall of the hole.

"This isn't a game Steven!"Pearl gets frustrated.

"What?" Steven starts sweating.

"Steven I hated you since the day I met you, I can't even stand to look at you most the time. Your mother should be here and not you!" Pearl slams her sphere on the ground.

"Pearl we can talk this out." Steven tries to calm down Pearl.

"No Steven, no talking!" Pearl comes close to the hole she trapped Steven in.

"Pearl...I-I'm sorry." Steven looks up at Pearl.

"It's too late, she's gone because of you." Cries Pearl.

"How is hurting me going to bring her back?" Steven asks trying to distract Pearl.

"She will hopefully regenerate after you're dead." Pearl smiled and ripped a bar off of the hole to get to Steven.

"What if she doesn't." Steven regrets saying that.

"She has to!" Pearl runs at Steven.

"Pearl stop, you're making a big mistake!" Steven cries while spawning his shield.

"I'm getting rid of a big mistake, you!" Pearl says back stabbing her sphere in Stevens shield.

"Pearl I don't want to fight you." Steven cries.

"Who said anything about fighting?" Pearl laughed.

"Pearl please." Steven begs.

"I'm getting Rose back and if I have to kill you to do it, I will." Pearl states strongly making his shield disappear.

That's when Steven and Pearl started fighting. Steven ran out of the hole past Pearl while she was spawning her sphere again. She launched her sphere at Steven but Steven just blocked it with his shield before it had the chance to hit him. Pearl ended up trapping Steven in a Conner, he had nowhere to run.

"Give it up Steven, I'm much stronger than you." Pearl laughed holding her sphere up to Steven neck.

"Why are you doing this?" Steven said with fear in his eyes.

"Why am I do this?! I'm doing this because Rose was everything to me. I stayed on this planet for her, I helped fight in the war for her, I did everything for her. Then you came along and ruined everything bu taking her away from ME!" Pearl yelled with tears falling from her eyes.

"I didn't have a choice on her giving up her physical form." Steven frowned.

"I don't care, I just want her back!" Pearl said slicing her sphere down Steven's belling, not hitting his gem.

"OWW!" Steven cried with pain. Not only was he in pain from the cut but knowing it was someone he considered family doing it to him.

"I'm just getting started." Pearl smiled.

"PEARL!" Garnet yelled running her way.

"Oh look here comes Garnet to save you, but not this time." Pearl laughed picking up Steven.

"GARNET!" Steven cried with pain.

"Steven it will be okay." Garnet said trying to be calm.

"You can't save him this time Garnet!" Pearl laughed and threw Steven to the ground.

"OWE!" Steven wailed with more pain.

"Amethyst can." Garnet pointed.

"W-What?" pearl looked up as Amethyst jumped down on top of her causing her to fall over.

"I never thought I would be fighting you again." Amethyst says looking down at Pearl.

"Amethyst now!" Garnet yelled.

Amethyst then whips her whip at Pearl trapping Pearl in it. Garnet runs to Pearl and says this.

"How dare you try and hurt Steven!" Garnet takes of her visor with tears showing.

"What is wrong with you P!" Amethyst yells.

"He took away our leader! We need Rose back and the only way to do so is to kill Steven." Pearls says weakly.

"We are suppose to be protecting him, not hurting him!" Garnet says with a stern voice.

"But he ruined everything." Pearl sobs.

"Owwww." Steven says in pain.

"We need to help Steven now!" Garnet orders.

"What about Pearl." Amethyst looks down at Pearl.

"Poof her." Garnet said showing no sympathy while rushing over to Steven.

"But Garnet." Amethyst says.

"I SAID POOF HER!" Garnet orders while picking Steven up carefully.

Amethyst poofs Pearl and bubbles her sending her to the temple.

"Garnet." Steven says weakly.

"Yes Steven?" Garnet walks to the warp pad.

"How did you find me?" Steven asks.

"Future vision." Garnet looks down at the hurt boy.

"I-I'm scared." Steven holds onto Garnet tighter.

"Everything is going to be okay, I'm here now." Garnet gives a little smile holding Steven closer to her.

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer: I know Pearl would probably never really do this, but I wanted to write this story out. It has been in my head for a little while.**_


End file.
